being the animals sister
by SnowAngel2009
Summary: With a new Diva in the WWE,everyone thinks she's just another 1 of the company Diva Search failures.With her debut match & being related to a certain Superstar,she'll soon be out to prove them WRONG.Some wonder her ties to Dave Batista.Reposted chaps 1-6
1. First Night

**_Its baaack  
_**

* * *

It was a clear brisk October night, but not so average, as it was Halloween night and Friday Night Smackdown! was soon going to be airing across the nation. Smackdown! was starting at it's usual time, eight in the evening, but there was going to be something different about Smackdown! and the WWE after tonight. Because tonight was going to bring a change to the currently useless Women's Division of the World Wrestling Entertainment. A change that hadn't been seen since Lita and Trish Stratus entered the company years ago, but even tonight's taping of Smackdown! would prove to even be more memorable.

Sometime later Smackdown! was just starting to air for the night, and immediately the camera was turned to Dave Batista. Showing the "Animal" to his locker room, while he was talking on his cell phone with someone before hanging up when the call ended. The cameras quickly switching back to the ring, as the first match of the night was about to start on Friday Night Smackdown!.

Shortly after Matt Hardy defeated Finlay via pin fall, the cameras went straight backstage and showed Dave Batista walking with a young woman. Not much being known about the woman with him, except that she looked to be about 5'6, had long black hair, and the most beautiful sky blue eyes. She definitely wasn't a sight for sore eyes, and Batista appeared to be one lucky man with this young lady being with him.

It was now just a few minutes before Smackdown!'s main event, shortly before going to commercial, the show went backstage and showed Victoria getting ready for the upcoming bout. Since it had been announced earlier in the night, that she would be versing a "mystery" opponent. After the commercial break had finished, Smackdown! went back to ringside where Victoria was in the ring waiting for her newest opponent.

_Midnight._  
_I'm drunk.  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance by myself.  
Guess you're outta luck;  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one;  
Buh bye  
_  
The Lyrics to Pink's "U+Ur Hand" begin to blare through the arena, the music being the entrance to the newest Diva to the Smackdown! brand roster. Right as the chorus begins to play throughout the arena Pink's voice being heard saying "I'm not here for your entertainment you don't really want to mess with me tonight", Friday Night Smackdown's newest addition runs out to a blasting of pyros at the top of the shows stage. Setting off a chain reaction of cheers for the new Diva, as the fans still don't know her ability in the ring, but can already tell of the impact that she'll have on the company itself.

She ran down the entrance ramp and once close enough to the ring, took a leap and landed up on the apron. Setting off a set of pyros from all four turnbuckles of the ring, as well as the top of the stage from where she had just made her entrance. Wearing baggy cargo pants with multiple pockets, a white baby doll top, and white sneakers, the fans continued to cheer and chant as they now got a closer look at the newest addition to Smackdown!. Victoria and her opponent met up in the middle of the ring, her opponent holding her hand out for them to shake hands before the bell rang starting the beginning of the match.

Match 

As the bell rings to begin the match, the newest addition to the Women's Division locks up with Smackdown!'s own Psychotic Diva. Victoria breaking the hold only moments later hitting the young girl with an upper forearm and then getting herself on the receiving end of a clothesline. Victoria gets up and attempts a spear on her opponent, but the young girl jumps up and dodges the oncoming spear. Getting herself out of harms way for the moment, until Victoria hit a Widows Peak, sending the young Diva down and goes for the pin fall--only to get a two count from the referee, the newest Diva getting her shoulder up just in the nick of time!

Sitting up in shock from the apparent kick-out, Victoria grabs onto her opponent by her hair, only to get punched in the stomach and DDTed off of a nearby turnbuckle. The younger girl setting herself up a frog splash off of the top rope, jumping off and landing hard on the mat as Victoria had moved only seconds earlier. Victoria was just getting back to her feet, while the younger girl had managed to get to her knees as the thousands on the crowd began to pop for who was making their way down to ringside. Dave Batista, still dressed in a suit and tie, made his way over to the announcers table and joined JBL with Michael Cole along ringside.

All three watching the match from the table, as the younger girl was now on her feet and gave a small wink in Dave's direction. Both women then locking up once more and continuing on with the match, while Dave began to put his headset on which immediately sparked a conversation with JBL, Cole and himself.

"Welcome Dave! This is rare for you to join us to watch a match." JBL had said to Dave in greeting.

"I know Layfield, but this is one match I would rather see ringside" Dave had replied.

"Why? So you can see the hot new Diva we got ourselves here on Smackdown!?" JBL quickly returned, which had certainly just pissed Dave off.

Michael Cole soon noticing the confrontation which was about to begin, quickly interrupting before Batista could get a word, or foot, into JBL. Cole directed both men back to the continuing match of Victoria versus Smackdown!'s newest addition to the Women's Division by saying...

"Guys, just knock it off. JBL, we do have a match to commentate here, you know? And that was a nice frog splash by the new Diva here on Smackdown!."

Just as Victoria was about to hit the Widow's Peak on her newest opponent, Torrie Wilson ran down the ramp and slid into the ring! Having tackled the Psychotic Diva to the ground, both women beginning to get in an impromptu match of their own. After a few minutes of going back and fourth, Torrie Wilson started getting double teamed when Jillian Hall ran down to help Torrie against the other two Divas. Officials soon rushing to the ring, trying to break-up whatever was going on before it could possibly get any worse. When out of nowhere one of the male Superstars on the Smackdown! brand, comes out of nowhere from the back, spearing the new Diva down to the mat of the ring. Which soon prompts Dave to have the headset and his shirt off and in the ring faster then anyone has seen him move before.

Officials immediately noticed Dave about to go after Orton, knowing they had to break it up before things got worse between the two men. Without any notice whatsoever, Ken Kennedy comes running down to help Orton fend off the "Animal". None of the men having noticed the "Rated R Superstar" getting in on the action, as he went off on the other member of Rated RKO. Orton and Kennedy soon getting pulled out by WWE Officials, followed by Jillian and Tori who had also interfered in the match. The Officials soon moving Dave, Edge, Victoria and the newest Diva to the opposite side of the ring, while Smackdown! General Manager Teddy Long came out with a microphone in hand...

* * *

**_Hiatus be gone! hehe  
_**


	2. Will Orton succed? Whats with Edge?

**_Ok so i screwed up the first chapter with reposting because i mixed it with another chapter accidentally but i fixed it  
_**

* * *

" I wonder why Edge has come out here tonight and went against his tag team partner Randy Orton to help Dave Batista." Asks a confused Michael Cole.

"Who wouldn't help such a beautiful young Diva such as her?" remarks JBL which has Dave turning around to face the announcer table glaring at JBL before the Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long spoke.

Bringing the microphone up to his lips, the General Manager of Smackdown!, Teddy Long, begins to strike up a proposal for next week's show.

"Now wait just a minute there playas, I believe you've already given us all a preview of next week's main event!"

The cameras cut back to the group of Superstars and Divas standing in the ring, all of them giving bewildered and confused looks up at the General Manager. Not quite understanding what Teddy Long had planned for all of them, but not to worry, they would soon find out what was in store for them on next week's edition of Friday Night Smackdown!. Looking down at the members of his roster that were standing in the ring, Teddy continued with his plan for next week's showing and what it would mean to the wrestlers involved.

"Next week, the preview that you all just gave our fans here tonight, will be our main event! In this either person intergender tag-team match up, you will get to see Edge versus Randy Orton! Two men that we thought were a tag team, Rated RKO, but they will be fighting against one another this coming week. You will also see Batista in main event action in this unique match-up, teaming with Edge, Victoria and the beautiful new young lady that we've added to our new Women's Division here on Smackdown!." Adding one more bit for next week's main event, Teddy Long has definitely closed the show with a bang.

"Having added to the Women's Division this week, I can't forget to add Ken Kennedy to this amazing main event for next week! Mr. Kennedy came out to be Orton's back-up tonight, lets hope he'll be good enough as Edge for next week's main event."

With the thousands in attendance roaring with pops for the upcoming match-up, that week's show comes to a close with the two teams having a stare down in the middle of the ring. After packing their bags backstage, having gone back to their locker rooms after Smackdown!, the Superstars were now heading to their respective hotels. Dave Batista making his way out of the elevator on the third floor of the Hilton with the still unknown new Diva, the same woman that had come to the arena with him earlier that night. With Dave having walked on in front of her, the young girl with long black tresses and stunning blue eyes, stopped as none other than Randy Orton made his way over to her.

"Hey dollface, do you have a name other than beautiful?" The Legend Killer asked the young woman. Looking up at the younger member of Rated RKO, the rather attractive young girl gave him a small smile.

"Randy Orton, right? The Legend Killer? Sorry Mr. Orton, but I'm only a legend in-the-making, a young woman at that. Therefore, you had no right to spear the hell out of me earlier tonight. I don't know what your problem is, thinking it's quite alright to harm a woman, but I'm not about to take your candy coate..."

Putting his index finger up to her lips, Ady brushes him off in one swift movement. Unknown to the two a certain 'Rated R Superstar' had been watching the two the whole time and felt jealousy starting to run through his veins while he watched them. At the check in counter stood Dave looking for his younger sister having checked them both in he saw Orton talking to his sister and went into protective brother mode. Putting his index finger up to her parted lips, Ady brushes Orton off in one swift movement. Giving the Legend Killer a look of "try that again, and you're dead", before Randy began to respond to her protests.

"You know you want me, beautiful. I want you just as..."

The Legend Killer gets shoved against the marble wall of the elevator, Dave Batista looking toward him with a glare that could kill. Everyone that had come to ask the Animal for pictures or an autograph, now backing away from his current state and Ady even taking a few steps away from the man she had been mostly seen with. While a certain "Rated R Superstar" looked on from farther down the hallway, looking none to happy at the scene that had just unfolded between his tag-team partner and the newest addition to the Smackdown! brand.

Moving away from what had unfolded within the last few minutes, Ady walked to her hotel room and began to change into some more comfortable clothing. Having walked out of the bathroom moments later, having changed into some rather low rise sweatpants and a small cut-off wifebeater. Putting her hair up in a messy ponytail, she slowly walked over to the door after hearing a slight knock, knowing Dave was going to be down at the bar with the guys for the next few hours.

Slightly, opening the door, keeping herself protected after the run-in with Randy Orton, Ady looks up to see none other than Adam Copeland. Beginning to roll her eyes, figuring he was just there to finish the job for his little buddy, the young girl began to shut the door when the former World Heavyweight Champion stopped her from doing so.

"I'm not here to do what he did, I'm here for the exact opposite." Adam said, his voice seeming to be soft, yet soothing, to her.

Giving the Canadian Superstar a small smile, Ady opens the door and invites him into the room without hesitation. Shutting the door behind her, figuring she didn't have to lock it with Adam being there, and continuing over to the bed where he was sitting. Moving to sit beside him, as she caught him watching her and tried to hide the bright shade of red that was beginning to creep into her cheeks. Adam had noticed the tattoo earlier in the ring but hadn't been able to ask her about it so decides to now.  
"Ady would you mind if I asked you a question?"  
"Go ahead Adam" she replied wondering what he wanted to know.

"I was wondering what the tattoo on your neck meant." he runs his fingertip over the tattoo on the side of her neck gently with his finger tip which unknowingly sent a slight shiver down her spine.

" Its a Chinese writing tattoo...it means 'noble gift' which is also the meaning of my name..." she managed to reply.

"Oh ok" he replied and suddenly he had this urge to kiss her and slowly moved closer and was about to kiss her but the thing is they didn't hear the door open but heard a voice say " What's going on here?" said the voice both looked like deer caught in the headlights. They turned to see who was at the door and saw...

* * *

**_like it hate it? read n review  
_**


	3. Why Dave and whats with ady and edge?

**_Ok so i got nothin to say right now but yeah I know I'm updatin these fast as I can  
_**

* * *

Ady's and Adam's eyes went wide when they saw who was at the door. Before they could do anything Adam was up and against the wall with a hand to his throat. It had been Dave that had opened the door. Ady rushed to the two men and tried to tug Dave's hand away from Adam's throat to make Dave let go.

Holding Adam up against the wall, the force of his grip causing Adam to choke, Dave looked over at Ady who had been trying to talk some sense into him. Keeping Adam up against the wall, making his grip tighter around the Superstar's surgically repaired neck, the "Animal" began to speak low, but almost threatening to the young girl. His words sending chills down her spine, tears beginning to fall from her now watery eyes, as he began to speak to her in a harsh tone of voice.

"You were supposed to be out with the girls, supposed to be back an hour ago. I come back up from hanging with the guys, to see you and this piece of shit all buddy-buddy? Is there something I don't know here, Ady? Are you becoming Adam's little sex slave, since apparently Amy can no longer fufill his needs."

After hearing Dave's words, they'd cut to her like a sharp stab to the heart. She slapped him hard causing her hand to start hurting and a red handprint on his face she ran out of the room tears running down the hall to where Victoria and the girls were but ran into Matt Hardy and knowing he was a friend just broke down crying. As Matt tries to calm Ady down the Divas and Superstars that were hanging out in two separate hotel rooms were all friends of Ady and Dave's came into the hall to see what has the young girl so upset but knew they needed to calm her down before she can tell them.

After a few minutes of trying to calm Ady down, the girls take her back to one of their rooms to talk, thinking she'd be more comfortable with them. Leaving the rest of the guys to go talk some sense into Dave, having noticed Adam walking out of the room a few minutes earlier. The "Rated R Superstar" walking back to the room he was sharing with Randy Orton, someone that he definitely would be having a little talk with. Closing the door to the room behind him, Adam walked into the room and pulled Randy up and off the bed with force. Holding the "Legend Killer" in front of his face, letting the younger man see the anger in his eyes while holding onto him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the damn hell is your problem, Orton? Are you trying your damnest to get a one-nighter with her? I'm telling you to stay away from her, got that? Ady's not the type to just get in bed with anyone, she was already treated like shit by Dave earlier tonight for thinking her and I were together. And you know if he's hot in the collar about that, he'll be blowing some fuses if you step foot near her again. Actually, Dave wouldn't be the person I'd be worried about. You know who I would be worried about, Mr. Pleasure Seeker... I mean, "Legend Killer"?"

Keeping a tight hold on the younger member of Rated RKO, Adam points to himself with his free hand. The anger in his eyes showing more so than it ever has, while his voice comes out dripping with venom. Just threatening the younger Superstar to try and see what would happen, if he crossed him.

"Me."

Shoving Orton back against the mattress of the bed, Adam turns and walks back out of the room. With all the girls calming Ady down in Amy's hotel room, the redheaded Diva walks off to answer a knock at the door. Opening the door wider only minutes later, before shutting it so Adam wouldn't be caught checking up on the rather shaken-up girl that he wanted to make sure was going to be alright. Ady's bright blue eyes, still red and watery from crying, connecting with his own and giving the "Rated R Superstar" a soft smile.

Ady woke up during the late night early morning and saw that it was close to sunrise she looked at what she was wearing and it was what she fell asleep in but she'd changed tops into a t-shirt during the night and got up and put flip-flops on and went and sat on a bench outside to watch the sunrise and when someone sat with her she saw it was Adam and smiled a little at him.

Adam smiled back at her and asked her as he sat beside her "What are you doing up and outside so early Ady?"  
"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep plus I love watching the sun rise."  
Adam nodded understanding since he too loved to watch the sunrise and watched her for a few moments before asking "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for breakfast you know so we could know each other better and maybe become friends." Ady smiled while Adam was finding himself loving her smile more and more while she replied. "Sure Adam, I like the sound of that."

After they set a time to meet up for breakfast they headed back up to their rooms to get a little bit more sleep. Adam being the gentleman he is walked Ady back to her room.

Ady woke up a 9:30 am and saw what time it is and muttered a 'shit' since she was supposed to meet with Adam in 15 minutes in breakfast. She jumped up and grabbed some clothes which was a dark blue skirt ,a white t-shirt reading 'angel' and dark blue flip-flops and went into the bathroom and came out after a quick shower she was out and in the lobby with a minute to spare and smiles seeing him coming. They walked into the hotel restaurant and were seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant not to be disturbed.

Once Adam and Ady were settled in the booth the waitress came over to take their order but she recognized Adam right away and tried to flirt with him almost immediately. Ady sat quietly waiting for the waitress to stop acting like a slut so she could place her order for what she wanted then got an idea. The waitress was currently telling Adam how she loved how he wrestled and that she has been a fan of his since his career first started in the WWE which Adam and Ady both know was a lie because the waitress did not know a damn thing about wrestling which they both could tell. Ady interrupted the waitress and placed her order since Adam had already placed his and she watched as the waitress walked off to go place them.

Adam sighed softly. He hated it when this happened because all he wanted really was to be left in piece, not flirting with by someone who just wanted to say 'I was with someone important'. As it was his heart already belonged to someone but the girl didn't know yet but hoped he would be able to tell her. The waitress returned and left promptly after making sure they had what they needed or wanted after a look from Ady she did not like and knew not to say anything really.

After about 15 minutes Adam got up to use the bathroom. Ady went back to eating and was thinking when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she didn't want to hear at the moment. It was the voice of one Randall Keith Orton or in her books 'Royal Pain in the Ass' or 'RPA' for short.

After taking a seat across from Ady, where Adam had been sitting, the Legend Killer looks up at the dark beauty. That smile beginning to crawl across his lips, the one that any ring rat would fall for, but Ady wasn't a ring rat... or even a fan of the former heavyweight champion, that was currently sitting across the booth from her. Taking the young girl's hand in his own, something Ady clearly doesn't enjoy as she pulls away from his grip, Randy Orton begins to speak to his current burning desire... err, well, maybe that was being a little too detailed.

"Why don't you have a real man treat you to breakfast, Ady? That way we'll be starting off the day on the right track, so it can end on an even better note." Orton says, while looking into Ady's beautiful blue eyes. The same set of eyes that was currently shooting daggers at him, which didn't even seem to bother Randy whatsoever.

Ady realized glaring at Orton wouldn't work so retorted "If your asking me why I don't I spend my morning with a real man then where he is because it sure isn't you Orton."

Orton's smile fell from his face at this. He was pissed and it showed in his eyes. He replied saying "Why you ungrateful lit-" He stopped mid sentence because he had been cut off. Ady wasn't paying attention to Orton anymore but to the person behind Orton and had a small smile playing across her lips noticing Adam behind Orton. Randy knew someone was behind him, the look on Ady's face had been why he had been cut off mid-sentence. He had failed to notice Adam's arrival back to the table. Adam said in a soft but threatening and firm voice that just said to be careful with what he said "She's a little what Orton? I honestly don't think you want to finish that sentence unless you want a fist to the mouth Orton." By the time he finished saying that he had Orton up and a hand around his throat but it looked like Orton got up willingly and the two stood toe to toe. He said one last warning while letting go of his throat and taking Ady by the hand helping her from her seat leaving money for the unfinished meals. "Keep yourself away from her Orton, and you won't be seeing what the depths of Hell are like anytime soon."

Ady had a small smirk playing across her face watching Randy with a baffled look on his face as she got up from the booth and left with Adam after he left the money on the table for their breakfast. Ady had been the one to leave the tip since they'd agreed that he'd pay and she'd leave a tip. Walking out of the hotel's small resturaunt with Adam, Ady immediately hid behind the "Rated R Superstar" as she noticed Dave stepping off the elevator in the lobby. Obviously heading over to the gym room at the hotel, as he did every morning when he had the time, and that was before Ady noticed the gym was only a few feet from where she was standing behind Adam. He whispered from the corner of his mouth so only Ady could hear him " Take the stairs that are to the left a little take them up one floor and we'll meet there so we can go back to your room to talk about how we'll deal with Dave's actions."

Giving him a small smile,Ady quickly ran to the stairs and was out of Dave's sight within seconds. She stopped when she got back to the door of her room,sliding the key card through the hole and walked into the small room. Before she jumped onto the bed and waited for Adam to come up.

Adam had to take the stairs also since Dave had seen him and immediately had a pissed off look, he knocks on the door to her room a minute later after having caught his breath. Quickly walking over to the door and opening it,Ady instantly smiled as she noticed Adam standing in the doorway. A smile that he quickly returned back to her, as she grasped his hand and lead him back to the bed where she had just been waiting for him.

Victoria had walked into the room and noticed that Ady and Adam had been mid conversation. Victoria gets her cell phone that she had forgotten before leaving calling a quick 'sorry' over her shoulder to them. Ady hadn't even noticed Victoria having walked into the room, Ady continues talking to Adam, as they both absentmindedly move closer to one another. Victoria saw some of her and Ady's fellow friends being the Hardys, Glenn, Mark, Ashley and a few others and went over to them greeting them. "Hey guys."

All nodding to her, Ashley notices that Ady wasn't tagging along with Vickie as usual. Ashley asked Victoria " Where's Ady? Aren't you two usually glued to one another?"

Victoria replied "She and Adam are talking in the room, they didn't notice me go in they were so deep in conversation but I think they were about to kiss any second."

With both Matt and Jeff looking bug-eyed toward Victoria, Ashley only smiled, as she had been hanging out with the younger North Carolina boy as of late. Ashley told the group "I've noticed them getting closer within the last week, but I think they're too blind to even notice."

Glenn replied by saying "I agree but they will realize it in due time. I think Ady or Adam has noticed but are a bit scared to let the other know. My best guess is Adam will say something to Ady about it when he feels the time is right."

Nodding in agreement, Victoria went off with the girls, as Ady is still in the hotel room with Adam. Not even hearing her cell phone ringing, as it probably was Dave checking up on her, which only meant he would be coming to the room if she didn't answer. Amy had been the one calling to warn Ady and Adam that Dave was on his way to the room having some how found out which room Ady was in since herself, Ady, Victoria and Ashley were in Ashley and her room having let Ady stay with her.

Amazingly having heard the knock at the door, Adam got up to answer it before Ady could stop him. Obviously thinking it was the Legend Killer, until the "Rated R Superstar" stood toe-to-toe with Dave Batista only moments later...

* * *

**_like it hate it? read n review  
_**


	4. will she accept his apology?

Ady had seen this and got up alarmed a little and managed to wedge herself between the two to prevent Dave from throwing any punches or Adam to throw any punches. Both men were still glaring holes into one another. Adam moved Ady behind him and then looked back up at Dave. Ady said in a soft voice "Please guys I'm begging you don't fight here or now."

Looking back at Ady, Adam stepped away from Dave and put his hands up in defeat. Ady then closed the door in Dave's face and hugged Adam saying softly "Thank you for not fighting with him right now Adam." He gave her a small smile in response, and then Adam pulls her into a light hug, before pulling her back over to the bed with him.

Dave walked off slightly pissed at his sister for closing the door in his face and heads for his room which he was sharing with Cena.

Glen looked at Mark and the Hardys saying to them "We need to talk to Dave." He had just found out from Shannon Moore what just happened between Dave and Adam. Nodding in agreement Matt, Jeff, and Mark walk off with Glen toward the room Dave was sharing with John Cena. Only to find Shannon waiting outside the room for them. After Shannon knocked on the door Dace came walking out with a rather confused look on his face at the men standing in front of him. John walked out of the room and stood with the men and looked at Dave. John decided to be the one to speak up and tell Dave " We all decided that we need to sit you down and talk Dave. Please just listen to what we have to say to you."

Dave then nodded in reply meaning he will listen to what they had to say to him. Mark then decided to do the talking for the group. "Look Dave we all know you want to keep Ady safe and happy and make sure her little one was happy also but treating her the way you have won't leave Ady happy or even content. All you've been doing was upsetting her and she hasn't even been in the company long traveling with us yet all you've done is call her names and hurt her… Big brothers shouldn't be doing that to their younger siblings at all Dave you should know that real well… All I'm saying is that if you still want her to be in your life then think before you talk because you acting like this will drive her away but also she won't turn to you when she needs help or anything."

After hearing that from Mark the guys left Dave to do some serious thinking which he in fact was already doing. He realized what an idiot he's been and grabbed his room key and went to try and talk to Ady and to apologize.

* * *

**_like it hate it? read n review  
_**


	5. apology accepted

_**Almost done with the repost of the story then I'll try and get chapter six or seven up shortly today  
**_

* * *

In the mean time Adam had left Ady's side to take care of a few errands he needed to run. Ady could currently be seen outside walking towards the park that was down the street. She had noticed earlier that it was empty. Ady sat on one of the swings that was under a tree and just swung herself lightly thinking about all that has happened since the other day and her debut with Smackdown!. She looks at her cell phone when it rings her ring tone being "Who let the dogs out" by Baha Men which was Dave's ringtone when she wasn't happy with him about the way he was being with her.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and went back to swinging a little to try and clear her mind. She didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her or the shadow that was on the ground in front of her until she heard him speak. It was Dave that was behind her and he started to push her gently on the swing like when she was younger and he had taken her to the park.

For a couple of minutes things were quiet between the two captured in their own thoughts before Ady spoke up. "Why did you say what you said to me Dave and did what you did?" She asked him softly wanting to know his answer as to why he had basically called her a slut and was an ass. Dave sighed softly and shook his head replying in a soft tone. "I just don't want you to get hurt like you were when you were 16. I guess I'm just afraid of how badly he'd hurt you." Ady then looked at Dave who was standing in front of her now having stopped the swing. "Dave I know you only want me safe and happy but its not Adam anyone has to worry about, he's been nothing but a sweetheart to me. It's Randy Orton we need to worry about. Since I debuted he's been trying to get me to sleep with him by flirting with me but Adam has managed to keep him away so far." She searched his face for some sort of reaction after telling him this.

Dave gave a slight nod and said to Ady. "I'll back off from now on when it comes to what goes on between you and Adam." Ady nodded and hugged Dave knowing all was good between them again and said to Dave. "I might bring her to travel for a few days or so." She knew Dave knew who she meant.

**The Following Week on Friday Night Before the Show **

Ady was walking through the halls having dropped someone off with Dave. She was walking through the halls currently trying to figure out some things and softly said "How am I going to tell him?" What she wasn't aware was that someone heard her and knew she meant him and asked "Tell me what?" She turned around in a bit of shock not knowing she had said it out loud and saw...

* * *

**_like it hate it? read n review  
_**


	6. the match

_**hehe I'll have chapter seven up sometime later today when I finish it  
**_

* * *

**(Ady's P.O.V)**

_I saw the person that has been on my mind for a while today. It's the one and only Adam Copeland known to fans around the world as 'Edge'. I gave him a small smile and said softly "I'd rather not talk about it here at the arena but later on tonight or whenever you have a moment after the show ends." He nodded saying he understood and OK. _

_"I can't wait for the match main event tonight." I said hoping to change the subject. He smiled which made me melt inside and think ' Damn I love his smile.' I snapped out of it hearing footsteps before he could reply and I saw Dave coming toward us with Victoria so the four of us can work out what we would do during the match tonight against Randy Orton, Ken Kennedy, Torrie Wilson and Jillian Hall._

We all went to the locker room Dave and I were sharing to talk out the plan and after a few minutes it was decided that I would get the pinfall or submission to win the match for the team which was fine for me. I leaned back on the couch where I sat with Adam leaning against him. "Tonight a Legend Killer gets killed." I stated grinning slightly. The others chuckled softlyagreeing with me on that. We all knew what was going to happen that night. A stop was about to be put to a Mr. Randall Keith Orton once and for all_._

**Match**

The crowd was waiting patiently. Ken Kennedy, Randy Orton, Jillian Hall and Torrie Wilson were already in the ring waiting for their opponents not knowing what was going to happen in the match. The wrestlers and everyone in the company knew that this match was unscripted like all of the other things that went on in the ring or at the arena during a show_._

Out of nowhere one of two maybe four theme songs played and the crowd went wild. It was Edge's theme that started to play through out the arena.

_On this day I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

It wasn't only Edge that came out though… The crowd went even wilder seeing who came out with him. It was the new Diva Ady! They ran down the ramp slapping hands with fans and slid into the ring the exact same time under the third rope. Edge got to his feet first and pulled Ady to her feet like they'd practiced causing her to somewhat jump to her feet.

The crowd roared in approval even louder! Victoria's theme had started up and they heard "I ain't the lady to mess with." Then it had gone straight to Dave's theme music both did their thing at the top of the stage then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring joining their tag team partners all 4 started to taunt Kennedy, Orton, Torrie and Jillian.

The two teams conversed quietly amongst their teams and it was decided that Jillian and Ady would be starting the match off. Jillian tried a cheap shot by slapping Ady which was quickly blocked and countered with a knee to the stomach by Ady. The two females then locked up in a grapple in the center of the ring. Ady broke the grapple by shoving Jillian into her corner unknowingly giving Orton the tag in which the ref saw. Ady then tagged in Adam so Adam could have a go at his ex-tag team partner and her current 'stalker' of sorts. She got out of the ring as Adam got in and did a lockup with Orton. Adam shoved Orton into the ropes and gave him a clothesline to knock him onto his ass.

Adam had Orton a corner and was kicking the younger superstar in the stomach but then backed off as the ref started the Five count then started back up again then Irish whipped Orton into the other corner before tagging Dave in to get his hands on Orton. Dave then went on to beat Orton down a bit neither Adam or Dave gave him the chance to get a tag. Orton poked Dave in the eye slightly buying him sometime to tag in Torrie which made Dave tag in Victoria since he would not wrestle a female and got onto the turnbuckle where Ady and Adam were.

___**(End Ady's POV)**_

Victoria was in mid clothesline when Jillian got in which caused Ady to get in and help Victoria against the two opponent Divas. Victoria and Ady locked eyes then nodded grinning to each other then did a double clothesline sending Jillian and Torrie out of the ring. Victoria and Ady slapped hands in a High Five fashion for a tag. Ady jumped out of the ring and threw Jillian into the ring who was the legal Diva for her team.

As Ady was lifting Jillian for a scoop slam something caught her attention causing her to stop. MVP had a 5 year old girl with black hair and sky blue eyes. She dropped Jillian…This wasn't scripted at all! The crowd went wild seeing the older Hardy boy Matt intercepted MVP halfway down the ramp taking the child into his arms. Ady saw this and from the farthest side from the ropes that went to the ramp she ran and catapulted herself off of the ropes hitting a HUGE flying spear on MVP. Ady joined Matt tocheck on the child then Matt went backstage with the child. Ady heard the bell ring and heard her team announced the winners. Since Ady hadn't been the legal person in but the crowd and everyone knew she had a good reason for leaving the match they just didn't know what ties the little girl had to Ady or Matt but figured it was something personal.

* * *

**_like it hate it? read n review  
_**


	7. AN: Any Suggestions?

_**A/N**_: OK everyone so I'm at a block as to do with the story...I'm on Spring Break this week so will try and come up with a chapter or two for the story **_Being The Animal's Sister_**...I am willing to take suggestions in which ever way you decide to send it...I will take them into consideration and let the person know if I have decided to use it and if i don't i may save it for another part of the story..Same goes for my other story ******_What's Life Without a Little Hardcore_**


	8. ANAm I back?

A/N : alright I know it's been a few years since I've updated this story but I lost all my old stuff a while back and past few months just got a new computer and have been considering either

A) Starting a new story and leaving** Being the Animal's sister **and **What's Life Without a little hardcore** as is

B) taking one or both stories down and re-writing them completely from scratch or starting where it was left off depending

both of them (though itll be slow and gradual since for the most part I don't watch wrestling anymore and it'll all have to go how I want though I know how some of the wwe characters are now compared to 3-4 years ago when I started these)

Let me know your thoughts and I'll take them into consideration


End file.
